Paige Nicole Hays
Paige Nicole Hays (August 14, 2003) is the Younger Half sister of Sarah Elizabeth Briner The Foster Child to Wendy Briner. Basic Facts * Name: Paige Hays ◾ First Appearance: 2019 Family ◾ Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Half-Sister. ◾ Emily Jean Briner: Foster sister. ◾ Wendy Briner: Guardian. Personality Paige Hays is the Half-Sister of Sarah Elizabeth Briner. She is Sixteen when she is first seen in 2019. At first Sarah Gets So Nervous About Her Laughing From Last Night. And She Didn't To Get Herself Any Enough Sleep Very Quickly And Because Of That. After Sarah Stays Far From It When Paige Was Talking To Sarah's Mom At Dining Room Table And Have To Excuse herself from the Family Room because of Paige's Screaming and Running Away Quotes * "Please Don't Make Sarah Go Back She Can't Go Back There". * "That's You're Worried About Right Now Sarah Oh Thanks Emily Jean Where Has Guys Been Nowwhere I Knew Even Said Yourself She's Been Ignoring You Now All OF A Sudden You Care What She Thinks". * And Wendy Goes To The Man I'm Sorry Sir You Have Get Out Of The House When You Can't Be Here And Nobody Wants You Here." * "Shh, Not Too Loud Okay, And You Can Wake Sarah Up." * "Do We To Be In Sarah's Room And Because Sarah's Room Is Private So, You Need To Know That I Talked About That You Know The Rules You Had A Warning." * "Well Emily Jean does know how scared She Is, And Only Only Sarah. She Doesn't Understand How Scared She Has The Same As How Scared She Is Because She Did Something Bad." * "Sarah?, Sarah?, Sarah?, Sarah?. Sarah Wasn't There Her Dolls Was So I Walked Down The Hallway And Figured That She Had Called Down To The Downstairs Where She Was, And On The First Floor. I Didn't Hear Her Any Response This Is Well She's Trying To Playing Jokes On Me But She Is Just Not Answering Maybe She's Still On The First Floor And The Lights Was Still On. And I Thought To Myself I Said This Is Not Good And I Was Trying To A Grip On Myself From Panicking." * "But I Can't Get You Any Until The Kids Are Out Of The Cheerleading And Well The Kids Haven't Left Yet Because Of Emily Jean, Yes Wendy, No More Bad Words Oh I'll Do What I Gotta Do, I Gotta Get Rid Of Sarah And Her Friends." * "How Can You To Scare Sarah And Take Her Phone Away From Her, I Should Know That You Can't Take Things That Belongs Sarah." * "Sarah Is Just Trying To Find Mom Before You Came Along. You Know, You Can Only Help Sarah By To Find Her Mom And That Yelling Sarah's Name Is Too Loud You Must Be More Extra Careful And Not Yell Sarah's Name In Anybody's Ear Or It Can Hurt Them, And Maybe She Can't Hear You How About All Five Of You Call Sarah's Name Together Nice And Clear Okay." * "Sarah Can Give Herself With Ten Minutes When Santa Is Still Been Here, She's Done Sleeping And When Her Ten Minutes Is Over For Now And She Can To Join Us At Downstairs Just Then And She'll Be Down There In Any Minute Now, Still Be A Good Sister Is Like Much Fun As I Thought Just Like I Was Supposed To Be, And Only If We Promise To Not Make Any Noise And We're Not Supposed To Be In Her Room When She's Still Sleeping." * "And I Heared That They Had Found Sarah I Asked If I Can Go Back There And See Her They Told Me That I Just Can't Go Back There." * "Well Kaelee, Sarah Need Lots Of Love And Attention And If She Stayed At Downstairs She'd Have To Be All Alone All Night Because Everyone Goes Upstairs." * "Now Em Jean, That Was Sarah's Fault She Didn't Have To Follow The Rules." * "I Don't Think That Sarah Want You To Be In Her Room So You Have To Apologize To Sarah For Your Behavior Right Now Please." * "I'm Just Happy Sarah Just Got Up At The Upstairs Staircase After She Fell Down From There Okay She Can Have Got Been Seriously Hurt."